Field Trip to Jollywood
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: In her eagerness to return to school, Fury accidentally transports herself and her friends to Jollywood.


Field Trip to Jollywood

Synopsis: Fury accidentally creates a flower portal to Jollywood, taking Jerimiah and Trafalgar along with her. Whilst in Jollywood, the trio accidentally bump into Hilde and Grimwald Gloom. Fury falls for Grim and Trafalgar falls for Hilde. Can Jerimiah snap them both out of their lovesick trances before Mother Goose notices that they're missing from Faery-Tale Estates ?

Chapter 1-Back To School ?

Fury was looking forward to a new school year with her friends. Sadly, she hadn't grown her wings yet but she was optimistic that this would be the year she would finally recieve them. She had matured so much and learned more than she ever thought possible. None of that would've ever happened had it not been for the friendships she had made with Jerimiah and Trafalgar. They were the only two other people in Faery Tale Estates that had even _accepted _her and loved her for who she was. Sure, they were _boys_, but it didn't matter. She got along perfectly fine with them.

One day while preparing her newest outfit for school tomorrow as well as the books and supplies neccessary. Like every other teacher's pet, she prepared for the next day with gusto that she began singing a song. All that singing inadvertantly caused one of her lily portals to open up and swallow her, transporting her to only happily ever after knows where. Her mother came to check on her, but saw her room was unoccupied so she felt maybe her daughter was still in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Shrugging, she turned off the lights and told her daughter goodnight.

Trafalgar and Jerimiah were sleeping peacefully when they found themselves whisked away by Fury's lily.

'Hey, do you care to tell us where we're going ?', Jerimiah said, roused out of a deep slumber.

'Yeah, do you realize what time it is, Fury ?', Trafalgar questioned, rubbing his eyes free of sleep.

'Sorry guys. I was just excited about going back to school. It gives me more opportunity to spend with the both of you.', she said.

The two of them hugged her.

'Awww, you are so sweet !', Jerimiah said whilst giving her a bear hug that would rival papa bear himself.

'I hate to disrupt the unconditional love fest, but I still hate to point out that none of us really knows where we're going, do we ?', Trafalgar said, all too astutely.

'You know, Trafalgar, sometimes you can be such a stick in the mud.', Fury said, playfully, just as terrified as everyone else was. The tunnel seemed to go on for miles and miles until the lily finally spat them up in a place that looked strangely, and eerily enough like Faery Tale Estates that the trio almost felt as if they had never left home. That is until they saw the small houses and heard the merry strumming of a guitar.

Chapter 2-Meeting the 7D

Trafalgar took a look around and saw sloping majestic mountains on the horizon. Across one of them stood large white capital letters that read 'Jollywood'.

'Hum. Seems like we're in Jollywood, everyone.', he astutely observed.

'It looks almost identical to home. There are lots of small houses though. Look at that one ! It's so quaint and cozy. I wonder who lives there.', Fury mused aloud.

'Let's ask that singing dwarf.', Jerimiah sugguested as they walked forward. Happy was singing a song about how beautiful the morning was; the birds singing, the bees buzzing, and the fact that there wasn't a cloud in the Jollywood sky.

'Excuse me ? Mr. Dwarf ?', Jerimiah interrupted politely.

'Oh ? Yes, young man.', Happy said. They made introductions, one to the other and became instant friends. Happy was more than glad to introduce the other 6 dwarves of the '7D' as they were colloquially known.

'We're about to go into the mine to work today. Would you like some breakfast before we go to work ? You could watch over the house while we're away.', Happy said.

'We wouldn't want to impose.', Trafalgar mentioned, feeling a bit inconspicuous, especially dressed the way he was.

'Nah ! You wouldn't be imposing, Trafalgar. You're welcome, all of you.', Happy said. The other dwarves didn't mind sharing with their new acquaintences. After all, they found them quite enjoyable. It wasn't often they had guests, especially from 'out of town', as Jerimiah had explained to them earlier.

Chapter 3-Glooms Up To Their Old Tricks

It was another holiday in Jollywood, one celebrating the different 'tastes' that one could find while touring the area. Basically called the 'Taste of Jollywood', there was a competition held every year about this time for the best cook. They were given a bright, shiny trophy and enough spending money to whatever shop they preferred, including restraurant quality food as a bonus.

'The 'Finest Cook in Jollywood' awards are happening again, Grim. This year, I intend on winning that reward.', Hilde vowed, confidently. Sure, Hilde was a good cook, but there was no possible _way _she could ever reach Queen Delightful's ability.

'So that's what's going on in Jollywood.', Doc explained.

'That means we can get all the free food we want !', Jerimiah stated, feeling positively thrilled.

'What about getting back to school ? Our parents will inevitably look for us tomorrow and everyone at school will wonder where we've went.', Trafalgar mentioned.

'Not everyone, maybe just a few people.', Fury chimed in a bit sadly. They may not have had many friends at school but there were the true blue, stick by your side pals that they had ever since they had been in nursery school. They would definitely miss the trio if they weren't present. Also, none of them had ever experienced a time where they _hadn't _been at school.

'We still have time, guys. It's not like we're needed back at Faery Tale Estates _immediately_.', Jerimiah said, honestly. Jerimiah had a valid point, and all of them could use one last hurrah before returning to class.

Hilde and Grim wore costumes to enter the cooking contest incognito. Hilde had already thought of adding ingredients to the other entrants' dishes to make them taste abhorrent to the judges. None knew of this sinister plot save the duet themselves. It was sure to be foolproof, and Hilde could almost sense her dainty pinkies around that golden trophy.

'Who are those two ? I don't think they were involved in the competition before.', Doc mentioned, brilliantly. Dopey whistled a few things.

'Dopey says they're probably late entrants. Sort of a surprise, and Dopey loves surprises.', Sneezy chimed in. Dopey nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

Chapter 3-Let the Contest Commence !

Bashful kept averting his eyes as he saw Delightful waving to him. He nearly swooned after seeing her gorgeous visage, but the smell of the food being made caused drool to errantly slip from his lips.

'Gosh, whatever they're making certainly smells delicious.', he said, wiping his mouth and sighing peacefully.

'Yeah, especially the gorganzolla dish. Mmm-mmm-MMMM !', Grumpy agreed. Grumpy was hoping that the gorganzolla dish would win the Culinary trophy this year.

While Grim brewed wit a passion what couldv'e been considered mania, but it was intoxicating to watch.

'Who _is_ that ?', Fury questioned, becoming instantly smitten upon seeing Grim. He was perfect in every way, shape and form. There was something magical about his aura.

'Who cares ! Now the vision in purple, I'd like to know who that is.', Trafalgar mentioned, fawning over Hilde as she baked a gooseberry pie decorated ever so effortlessly. Of course, she did all of this with a spring in her step and a swivel in her hips while she tainted everyone else's entry except her own husband's. What she didn't realize was Grim was about to outdo her with his version on the classic German Forest Cake, which was probably the closest any of the judges, including the audience, would ever get to heaven in their mouths.

Chapter 4-Now Can We Go Home ?

Grim's German Chocolate Cake was really winning the judges over. Hilde began fuming and wanted to take him aside to scold him but her temper got the better of her. The spell she had cast had worn off of both of them.

'It's the Glooms ! Disqualify them !', one of the judges said. Doc's latest what-cha-ma-callit the 'boot em outer' was rigged up to do just that. Lord Starchbottom, at the ready, was looking forward to trying it out.

'Sorry to have to do this to you, it's sort of rude, but you _did _cheat, so...See ya !', he said, cranking the lever and watching the 'boot em outer' do it's work, quite efficiently at that.

'Don't think we won't be back NEXT year, Delightful ! I will win that Culinary !', Hilde vowed at the top of her lungs.

'Oh, just give it up, Hilde-wilde my ogress !', Grim said as they both disappeared into the stratosphere. So they wouldn't risk any bruises, broken bones or fractures, Grim actually cast a spell correctly to have he and his beloved land in a bevy of pillows.

_Back at the Gloom's chateau..._

'Still brooding, my devilish delinquent ?', Grim questioned, placing a compassionate arm around his luscious wife.

'Hmmph. Maybe we can still catch _My Wife is a Genie_ on cable. Get my mind off this whole fiasco.', she said, still pouting.

'And I know what will make you feel even better, my pouting princess.', Grim said, kissing her cheek without her noticing it much.

'Pistachio ice cream !', Grim said, having recently scooped a few servings into a bowl and handed it to her while she watched her favorite reality show. That made her frown turn into a beautiful smile. She actually gave Grim a kiss on the cheek and snuggled against him while they watched Hilde's favorite reality trash TV.

_Back at the Culinary Awards..._

The baked goods were being given away to anyone who wanted them. Fury wanted to take home the German Chocolate Cake, while Trafalgar swiped the Dutch Apple Pie with cheese shreddings on top.

'We never learned who they were...', he said, ruefully.

'Firstly, they were both _married_, guys. Secondly, they were positively evil and way older than either of you. Now, can we go home ?', Jerimiah said, clearly annoyed. He had enjoyed touring Jollywood and spending time with the 7D. They all seemed like really great guys, and maybe someday they could come and visit Faery Tale Estates, even though the trip would take them awhile. They promised they would visit during the holidays, but for the time being, they all had a curfew to meet since they would be up at the crack of dawn the next day getting ready for mining as usual. Jerimiah understood, as did Fury and Trafalgar. The two were no longer upset about not running into possible suspicious suspects. Besides, love would come in other ways, and even if it it never did, friendship was far more valuable.

Epilogue

Fury used her lily portal to sweep everyone back into Faery Tale Estates. Fury's mom was curious about where she had gotten her chocolate cake. Fury didn't say much about it since she had to go to school immediately and the conversation was dropped. A similar conversation was nearly begun at Trafalgar's home but it suffered the same fate. All Fury and Trafalgar could do was laugh about what had happened and breathe a sigh of relief as they walked inside the hallowed halls of their school.

Nothing much had changed at Faery Tale High. In fact, only height had changed, or so it seemed. Everyone had grown up quite a bit. Fury had noticed that she had begun sprouting nubs along her angleblades, which would mean soon, she would have her own wings. She was enthralled. Maybe she would have them before graduation, she felt. She would still have to get the use of learning how to fly with them. Trafalgar, who was horrible at casting spells was becoming better and better at casting incantations that actually worked. He could also navigate flying a broom expertly, which he hadn't been able to do before.

'Maybe Uncle Merlin will promote me to Junior Wizard this year.', he thought, with a grin. Jerimiah had grown maybe a foot or more since their trip to Jollywood.

'Perhaps the trip to Jollywood did us all some good !', he said, hugging his friends as they took a recess for lunch. It was divine simply to dine together and chat about the fun they had experienced. It was sad to see summer come to a close but fabulous to have another school year commence. Before long, they would be graduating and entering the 'real world' to find their own trades. For now, they simply looked forward to learning, growing and laughing together as friends.

The End


End file.
